


Salvage

by GingerEl



Series: NyxNoct Week 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate use of hospital beds, M/M, Minor Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Missions Gone Wrong, Needles, Non-Explicit Sex, Other characters in background, Poison, Recovery, Rescue, Torture, but not suPER graphic, snuggles, training together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: So Nyx will admit this wasn’t his finest move.He’s not entirely sure how he got here exactly but he knows it’s his own fault. He was reckless. Cocky, you might say.“We don’t want to hurt your little boyfriend -”Nyx snorts.“Okay - we promise we won’t kill him,” she says, voice sickly sweet.“But we will you,” says the man, “If you don’t start giving us what we want.”Nyx shakes his head, “Dumb move. Now I know I’m not worth keeping alive. Might as well kill me now.”Because he's certainly not going to tell them anything about Noct.Alternatively: Nyx didn't expect to get captured while investigating a suspect security threat, but then he never expected them to target him in the first place.Written for NyxNoct Week 2020Chapter 1/Day 3 prompts: rescue + trainingChapter 2/Day 5 prompts:angst + illness/injury
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Series: NyxNoct Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939906
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Um please check the tags, I don't think this is too graphic but y'know, some bad stuff happens to Nyx.  
> Happy Ending 100% Guarantee

So Nyx will admit this wasn’t his finest move.

He’s not entirely sure _how_ he got here exactly but he knows it’s his own fault. He was reckless. _Cocky_ you might say.

This is probably entirely his fault.

He and Libertus had been sent to investigate a security alert not far from the Citadel. It had been flagged as _suspect_ so they’d sent the two of them with all their magical abilities rather than a few Crownsguard - easier to get in unseen and take down the threat.

Or so they’d thought.

They’d been caught off guard somehow, or maybe they’d triggered a trap, because one moment they’d been calmly sneaking into an alley and the next both of them had been engulfed in pale green smoke that smelt a little too close to malboro breath for Nyx’s liking.

They'd been stunned but still on their feet at first and Nyx vaguely remembers a brief scuffle where he’d been trying to fight blind - a blistering ball of fire summoned into his palm and a sharp cry from whoever had a hold of him. Then -

Nothing.

Nyx’s body trembles with pain, one of his arms handcuffed to a bar above his head and the other low to the ground just far enough away that his shoulders are uncomfortably pulled apart without it being out and out _painful_. The pain he feels is from something else and Nyx blearily blinks his eyes open and cranes his head back to look at the arm raised above his head.

Ah, that’d be it.

Stuck just below the crease of his elbow is a needle and trailing from that is a tube connecting to hanging IV bag full of disturbingly pale green-blue liquid.

Poison, Nyx thinks, clenching against another tremor. It would also explain why he’s unable to call his flames or his kukris into his palm. His body is too busy battling poison to attempt accessing the well of magic to which he has access.

Noctis is going to kill him.

He’d literally stopped Nyx on his way out of the Citadel, unusually concerned, to ask him to _please be careful_ and ushering him into an alcove for a soft kiss goodbye. It’s not that Nyx hadn’t listened to him, he just hadn’t realised there was any danger until it was too late.

Thinking about Noctis makes the next tremor hurt _more_ , a deep ache in his chest alongside it, so Nyx closes his eyes and tries to think of a plan.

 _Libertus_.

He’d been with Libertus but where -

Nyx spots him easily, across the room and tucked up on his side against the wall. Libertus is restrained with what appears to be thick dark rope around his ankles and wrists but not tied to any _thing_ in particular. He's unconscious though which is alarming enough even if Nyx _can_ see the rise and fall of his chest in the harsh fluorescent lighting.

Nyx tries to get his bearings, work out if he’s near an exit but the view to his right is blocked by a table littered with bottles and things Nyx would rather not think about. The walls he can see are tall, white painted concrete with a line of windows at the very top.

Are they partially underground?

How is Nyx going to get him _and_ an unconscious Libertus out of here when he's currently reduced to nothing more than a normal soldier.

“You’re awake,” says a voice to his left.

Nyx tries to look around at them but fails as another tremor shakes his body and Nyx only manages a good look at him when they step directly into his eye line.

They’ve got their face covered - smart - with a plain black plastic looking mask. There’s a double layer of fabric wrapped over their mouth which accounts for the slight muffling of their voice.

“In one manner of the word,” Nyx grits out.

Nyx wonders exactly how _much_ poison is being pumped into his veins every second. How long has he got before it kills him?

Why hasn't it done so already?”

“You’re going to tell us about Prince Noctis,” his captor says, “What his schedule is. How to get into his apartment building. Who has access to him and when.”

Nyx snorts derisively, “You picked the wrong guys. We work for his _Dad_.”

Nyx is kicked sharply in the calf then, heavy boots impacting with a bruising force. It’s fine. Nothing Nyx can’t handle, nothing he’s not handled before.

“I don’t give two shits about your friend,” he says, “He’s only good for leverage as far as I’m concerned.”

There’s a disgruntled noise off to one side and Nyx watches another pair of boots come into view, positively tiny by comparison. They’re also wearing a mask but when they talk their voice is high and clear, nothing extra covering her mouth.

“You’re being too aggressive,” she whispers but with no other sound to drown her out Nyx hears her just fine.

Again he tries to draw magic into his hands - a spell, a _weapon_ , something - and again he fails. His head thrums, an audible pounding at his temples.

If Nyx makes it out of this alive Noct might just kill him himself.

But Noctis will be safe, Nyx will make sure of it. Nyx can take whatever they throw at him, so can Libertus and Noctis will remain _safe_.

“Look,” she says crouching down so Nyx can see the green of her eyes through her mask, hazy as his vision is becoming.

“Look,” she repeats, “Just tell us one little thing - his schedule - and we’ll let your friend go.”

“Told you,” Nyx says, surprised to find his voice slightly slurred, “I don’t know anything.”

She sighs, “Now that’s not true.”

“I work for the _King_. _Kingsglaive_ you see. The Crownsguard takes care of the prince.”

She hums, “True. But you’re the one that fucks him.”

Any of the blood in his veins not already poison freezes solid. Nyx sways a little, acid roiling in his stomach so violently he thinks he might actually be sick.

It’s not like they kept is a secret.

It’s not like Nyx isn’t in pictures on Noct and Prompto’s social media. It’s not like a gossip rag hadn’t printed those pictures of them from last new years, sneaking a kiss as the clock struck midnight.

But still Nyx had never thought it would come to this, that _he’d_ be caught with the very purpose of getting at Noct. They’d put Argentum through special training for this and Nyx had been too proud of him for passing with flying colours to realise that maybe he should have been worried about himself too.

“I wish,” Nyx mumbles, voice as even as he can manage, “Pretty little thing like that. So sheltered he’s probably -”

Nyx cuts off as a cough wracks through his chest, acidic bile burning his chest.

“What mix is in his bag?” she demands of her colleague, straightening back up.

“Strongest,” he says, “This ones got crazy magic skills.”

“Too much,” she says and Nyx can just make out the sound of her boots walking away as his hearing goes hazy.

~

Noct’s weapon switches from his favoured blade to one of his lances, spinning around in front of him to block Nyx’s incoming blows. Nyx presses forward, hoping to overpower him with superior strength alone. Face to face over the cross of their blades Nyx is surprised to see Noct start to smirk.

“What -”

And Noct turns ethereal blue just long enough for Nyx to pass right through his form, forced to tuck and roll to avoid an unfortunate face to face meeting with the ground.

“Cheater,” Nyx says.

“We said no _warping_ ,” Noct reminds him.

Nyx shakes his head while biting back a smile as he shifts to his knees and starts climbing to his feet.

“Jealous?” Noct teases.

Nyx shakes his head but yeah actually, at least a little. As Noct well knows.

Noct’s weapons shimmer again, lance switching out for a pair of short daggers, unimpressive in size but deadly in the right hands.

“Want to get up close and personal now, do we?” Nyx teases. He rolls his shoulders back and twirls one of his own blades in his hand - perfectly balanced, with the curved blade preferred in his homeland.

Noct tosses one of his daggers and it sails past Nyx’s shoulder, wedging into the mat a few feet behind him.

“Bit wide there, sweetheart -”

Noct collides with his chest with enough forces that Nyx gasps and they crash to the mat together. They skid to a stop and Nyx coughs to try and draw some air into his lungs, hands automatically coming to rest on Noct’s thighs as they settle either side of his.

“Cheater,” Nyx says again, grinning.

Noct hums, “There’s no rules in _real_ combat.”

Nyx shakes his head, watching fondly as Noct stretches out his back and then leans forwards hands on either side of Nyx’s head, caging him deliciously between the crash mat and the Prince of Lucis.

Nyx trails his hands up from Noct’s thighs to his back. Noct sighs.

“You want me to be able to defend myself, right?” Noct asks.

“That’s the plan,” Nyx says, “Though I’m always gonna try and be there to do it for you.”

Noct smiles and Nyx brings one of his hands up to cup his jaw.

“Did you lock the door?” Noct asks, dipping closer so his warm breath fans across Nyx’s mouth.

“That’s never stopped us before,” Nyx reminds him and Noct closes the last inch.

~

Libertus is still unconscious, which is good because were he awake he’d probably make fun of the way Nyx just screamed.

Not now, but later.

When this is all a distant memory.

“Okay,” she says with an air of patience Nyx doesn’t believe.

It’s been _several_ hours now.

Nyx doesn't know where his is, but he knows the Crown will have long since dispatched people to look for them. It was a routine inspection of a fairly minor security threat. The fact they’re not back yet will have the Glaive and the Guard on full alert.

People will be looking for them.

He wonders if they told Noct he's missing or if they've tried to keep him in blissful ignorance.

Nyx hopes its the latter.

Either way this woman can keep injecting Nyx with whatever gods-forsaken mix of poisons she has in those syringes and her less intelligent sidekick can break every single one of his fingers because Nyx isn’t talking.

He will _never_ talk.

Noctis will stay safe.

“What about his little blond friend? Hmm? Where does he live,” she asks, crouching down at eye level again.

They took out his IV at least, but now she’s giving him massive hits of the stuff. It's a burning, searing pain that she chases with not _quite_ enough antidote after it’s been left to burn through his veins for half a minute.

Pain Nyx candle. He's good at pain.

What's bothering him most _right now_ is the smell.

She hadn’t quite gotten the hang of the injections at first and the first couple had clearly been _too_ much.

After the second one he'd received a swift kick in the gut for non-compliance and combination of that and the _poison_ in veins had sent the contents of his stomach up and out of his mouth.

Nyx had managed to turn his head enough that most of it landed on the ground but enough bile had coated the arm of his jacket that the smell continues to burn his nose long after the ache in his throat has dulled.

“Has he got a blond friend?” Nyx says as coolly as he can manage. He still _sounds_ fairly confident which is nice because he certainly _feels_ confident.

Absolutely no part of Nyx is going to give away something that could compromise his lover’s safety.

Nyx trusts Prompto with Nyx's life almost as much as he trusts himself but he's not keen on giving them the chance to hurt Blondie either.

The muscle backhands him across the face.

Nyx licks the drop of blood from the corner of his mouth, “I was just asking a question.”

“Told you we should have gone after the kid - weedy little thing like that? We’d be back home by now.”

She casts her friend a dark look and from a short distance away someone else calls, “You’re wasting time.”

Nyx hasn’t been able to work out exactly how many people are here but it’s probably a half dozen or more. He’s definitely heard four distinct voices and not long ago a few people had seemed to leave yet the number of footsteps wandering outside his cone of vision seemed the same.

“We don’t want to hurt your little boyfriend -”

Nyx snorts.

“Okay - we promise we won’t _kill_ him,” she says, voice sickly sweet.

“But we will you,” says the man, “If you don’t start giving us what we want.”

Nyx shakes his head, “Dumb move. Now I know I’m not worth keeping alive. Might as well kill me now.”

The woman growls and straightens up, tossing the full syringe onto the table full of their _equipment_. Nyx will gladly admit he’s pleased by the change. The hits he can take but the poison’s starting to take it’s toll. Still not strong enough to kill him but he thinks the fingers of the hand resting on the ground would be trembling were they not broken. Nyx lost feeling in the other some time ago, a dead weight still strung up above his head.

Nyx wishes he’d put time into learning healing magic. Though he learnt so little he doesn’t even know if you _can_ channel the magic in on yourself that way.

Not that Nyx can do magic - even without the poison he thinks he’d struggle now, neither of his hands seem truly functional.

“What days does he sleep at his apartment? Does he ever sleep anywhere but his apartment or the Citadel? Does he stay with you? Do you keep the Prince in your filthy Galahdian pit when you fuck him?” she asks in a mindless monotone.

Sometimes, Nyx thinks, but Noct has always seemed to like his _filthy Galahdian pit_.

Frustrated, Nyx assumes, she pushes the fabric of her plain black sweater up her arms revealing a wicked half healed burn the size of a fist. It looks to Nyx like the potion was poorly applied - too late, too early - and it also looks to be about the size of _his_ fist and he suddenly starkly remembers managing to burn one of their attackers before they succumbed, a sharp cry that could easily have come from this woman’s mouth.

That would explain why she hates him so much. Nyx wonders what her beef with _Noctis_ is but they're not giving anything away.

“Think he goes to the moon sometimes,” Nyx tells her.

She stomps back towards him and kicks his left leg so it’s spread wide from the other. Nodding at her friend she beckons him forward and a heavy boot is pressed down on his calf. Nyx thinks that’s it then, that this uncomfortable stretch along his thigh is what they’re going for and he wants to laugh because it’s nothing, _nothing_ compared to the fire burning his blood clean out of him and the throbbing pain in his hand.

“Tell me,” she demands.

“Nah,” Nyx says.

And then she raises her foot and stamps down with astonishing force just above his left knee.

~

Nyx _shouldn’t_ make coffee at four am if he wants to readjust his sleep schedule, he knows this, but really he just wants something _warm_ to drink. He spies the small pot of instant hot chocolate he has tucked in beside his kettle for Noct but there’s not much left and Noct might need it. Besides, Nyx doesn’t have the same sweet tooth as his lover, he much prefers the taste of it from Noct's lips over a cup.

Nyx doesn’t mind these late shifts in theory. He doesn’t mind getting off duty at three in the morning and shuffling home in the dark. He’s always been able to handle life on little sleep.

The kettle boils with a high whine and a plume of steam and Nyx retrieves it before it can disturb his neighbours too much.

What Nyx _does_ hate about these late shifts are the people he works them with - and the people they keep him from.

Libertus, Crowe, Pelna - _Noct_.

The smell that drifts up from his coffee cup warms him before he’s even cradled it in his hands. Nyx isn’t actually tired and that's the problem, he should be, but he’s restless and _bored._

There’s a sharp tap on his door and Nyx winces, already anticipating his upstairs neighbour coming down to yell at him for little more than existing.

“Sorry,” Nyx starts, “I know - Noct?”

Noct shuffles in place and tugs his hood down away from his face.

“Hi,” he says shyly.

Nyx grabs Noct by the upper arm and gently pulls him inside. Noct waits until the door has clicked shut behind him and then steps right into his space to kiss him. Nyx cups the back of his head and kisses him back trying to slow down the fervent movements of Noct’s mouth into a more tender reunion.

“You could have text me,” Nyx tells him, “You know I’d have come over.”

Noct shrugs, “I like it here. It’s cosy.”

“How did you -”

“I was at Prompto’s,” Noct tells him, “And don’t worry, he didn’t want to let me out by myself so I’ve been texting him once a minute since I left.”

Noct pulls his phone from his pocket and flashes Nyx a glimpse of his messaging app and the obvious rapid back and forth between him and his best friend.

Nyx brushes back some of Noct's fine hair, soft without any product, and cups his cheek.

“What were you going to do if I was asleep?”

Noct smirks, “Go back outside and warp up to your window.”

“I’d have liked to see that.”

Noct takes a step towards the door, half turning away. “I can still -”

Nyx pulls him back in again, crushing his giggling boyfriend against his chest and pressing a warm kiss to his head.

Muffled against Nyx’s neck Noct asks, “Can we go to bed?”

Nyx glances at the coffee cooling on his counter.

“Of course.”

Nyx feels Noct’s mouth briefly at his neck then he’s pulling free from his hold and moving deeper into the apartment. Noct sheds clothing as he goes, leaving a dark trail of discarded items across Nyx’s living space before disappearing into the bedroom. Nyx waits only long enough that he can _watch_ each item of clothe meet it’s end on his floor before following.

Noct jumps onto the bed in his boxers, pulling Nyx’s blankets up over him, burying himself down so only his head is visible. Nyx starts to undo his jeans as Noct blinks sleepily up at him, smiling. Nyx strips to his boxers and starts to lift the covers but Noct grips tight and won’t let go.

“No,” Noct says.

“Come on, baby it’s cold.”

“No clothes,” Noct says firmly.

“Pretty sure you’re -”

And Noct’s foot pokes out from the cocoon of blankets so he can kick his boxers across the room. Nyx rolls his eyes but he shoves his boxers down with a grin, laughing when Noct throws the blankets wide for him to crawl in once he’s bare.

Noct welcomes him right into the cradle of his thighs, pulling Nyx’s chest down tight against his own for another kiss. Nyx lets this one go fervent, eggs it on even by sweeping his tongue across Noct’s bottom lip and working his hand between them tease Noct’s fledlging arousal.

“And here I thought you wanted to _sleep_ ,” Nyx teases when Noct pulls away with a gasp.

Noct groans softly then snorts his cutest laugh, “No you didn’t.”

~

His leg doesn’t actually hurt when he wakes up. For a moment that doesn’t concern Nyx and then he remembers what happened and it _does._

He must be beyond magical healing at this point. Titan knows if there’s an antidote strong enough to cleanse the poison permanently from his veins. Nyx does know that potions are tricky enough for one broken bone unless their administered _immediately_ with the bone held steady.

He thinks of his hand, pain still an insistent throb, and winces.

“Nyx,” whispers a voice and it sound to Nyx like there's cotton wool in his ears, “Nyx. You with me friend?”

“Lib?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Libertus says.

With great effort Nyx turns his head and finds Libertus in the same place as before but sat up now with his back against the wall.

“Are you hurt?” Nyx asks.

Libertus shakes his head, “Fit as a fiddle.”

Nyx breathes a sigh of relief but it’s short lived.

“Ah,” says the same high voice of the woman, “You’re both awake. Splendid.”

Nyx opens his mouth even before he’s processed something sarcastic to say but Libertus catches his eyes and shakes his head minutely in warning.

“Now,” she says and her hand touches Nyx’s head almost gently, hand stroking over his matted hair. Her fingers pass over a wound put there some hours ago and Nyx grits his teeth to keep from flinching.

“You clearly care little for your own well being. So how about every time you refuse to answer me I punish your friend instead?”

It’s what Nyx had been afraid of this whole time.

Libertus shakes his head again, “It’s alright. This is what we do. I can take it. Don’t give in.”

Nyx clenches his jaw.

He doesn’t know if he can -

Noctis _has_ to stay safe. Not just because it’s his job but all the other stuff too. But Libertus is his oldest friend. He can’t let -

“For hearth and home,” Libertus reminds him.

“For hearth and home,” Nyx echoes.

She sighs, “I wish you two would make this easy on yourselves.”

Her footsteps walk away then and he knows, _knows_ that’s she’s gone to get more of that foul poison, can tells from the sheen of sweat on Libertus’ face that she’s already subjected him to that pain despite his insistence he’s unharmed.

Their captor walks right over to Libertus and pushes his head to one side, exposing the length of his neck. Libertus closes his eyes but Nyx keeps his eyes as wides as he can. If Libertus can take it Nyx can look at it -

“Where does the prince go when he’s not in the Citadel?” she asks sounding bored.

“Fuck you,” Libertus says and she tsks.

“What about you pretty boy?”

Nyx grits his teeth.

They stare at one another.

Nyx sees Libertus frown and tilt his head. Not like he's trying to inch away but like he's _listening_.

Glass explodes high above them, every one of the windows high up on the wall shattering at once.

Magic, Nyx realises, it’s _magic_.

Their captor flinches back but before she can take more than a single step she’s knocked to the ground by the force of a body colliding with her. They skid back several metres across the floor and when the magic has settled. The body forms, solid and real and with a lurch in his gut Nyx realises it’s _Noctis_.

Noct has come to rescue him.

His captor struggles under Noct's wait and he jabs his forearm harshly into her throat. Without looking up Noct summons a wicked dagger into his hand and tosses it off to his left. It hits whatever Noct’s target was with a dull thud and a scream of pain.

Two more bodies warp in beside Noct but Nyx can barely take in Kingsglaive issue boots before they’re gone again jumping into action across the room out of sight.

Wildly the Prince looks around, still crouched over their captor and when he spots Nyx his eyes narrow into dangerous slits. Magic cracks the air and then Noct all but _explodes_ off the ground and out of view in a shimmer of blue air.

Over the sound of pained grunts and startled cries Libertus laughs.

“Never expected to be rescued by a _Prince_ ,” he says.

Nyx snorts but he’s distracted, listening carefully through the dense fog in his head to work out if any of those cries are Noct's.

What if they have more of that smoke that got him and Libertus? What if sheer numbers manage to overwhelm him? Nyx needs to get free and -

And something.

Just be a body that gets between Noctis and harm.

There’s another explosion then, more contained, less like a dozen panes of glass shattering all at once. Something heavy and solid crashes to the ground a door - or maybe even a wall.

Nyx’s head swims.

“Eyes open, Hero!” Libertus demands.

Nyx tries but the light _hurts_.

“Noct!” Nyx hears a rough voice yell, “We told you to _wait_.”

There’s a beat before Noct answers and Nyx’s heart stops. There’s a cut of cry and a muffled thump.

Noct, barely out of breath, says, “You were taking too long.”

“You do seem to have things under control,” says another voice, calm and steady.

“Iggy,” says Noct, “The med-team. _Now_.”

Nyx feels the air beside him move and then gentle, familiar hands are touching his face.

“Hi, babe,” Nyx manages to croak.

Noct laughs, wet and trembling.

“You were supposed to be careful,” Noct reminds him.

Nyx shifts against his bindings, wincing when darts of pain shoot through both his arms. He feels Noct jump and then the arm above his head is carefully lifting up until it’s just on the edge of pain again before so very gently folding it into Nyx’s lap.

Noct touches his jaw again and then leans down into his space to press his mouth to Nyx’s in a whisper soft caress.

Nyx manages to crack his eyes open, squinting at the effort and the pain.

“You shouldn’t have come,” Nyx whispers, “Too dangerous.”

“Says you,” Noct mutters, “I go where you go.”

Nyx blinks sleepily, “Jus’ saying that because I’m ‘bout to go to sleep.”

“Nyx,” Noct says then, tapping his face lightly, “Nyx - I think you should stay awake.”

“Mhm.”

“Poison,” Libertus’ voice drifts across to him, an odd echo in his ear, “She was poisoning us - Nyx the whole time. Enough to stop the magic but -”

There’s twin tinkles of glass then and Nyx blinks away the fog in his brain as a _full_ antidote sinks into his body. There’s still a faint prickle around the puncture wounds in his arm and he’s sure it’s can't have rid him completely of it, but the blessed release of of having all but the faintest traces stripped from his bloodstream would have bought him to his knees had he been standing.

“Better?” Noct asks.

Nyx winces. Sure his head is clearer but now everything else is pulled into sharp focus, the throbbing pain in his mangled hand, the hot feeling of his broken leg.

“What were they after?” Gladio says.

“Information about the prince,” Libertus answers for both of them.

Noct frowns, mouth trembling.

“It’s not your fault,” Nyx says fervently. He tries to move, to shift _one_ of his arms to try and embrace his lover but he _can’t_.

“Nyx is right,” Gladio puts in, “These people did this, not you.”

Quick, even footsteps and then Ignis says, “Medical will be down in two minutes.”

“Ignis,” Nyx says, suddenly remembering. Prompto. He’s at risk, he’s one of their targets, “Ignis -”

Ignis will want to know. He needs to know. They need to know.

“Prompto,” Nyx says, “They mentioned Prompto - I wouldn’t talk -”

Ignis tenses and in a cold voice, “I’ll dispatch someone to check at once.”

“Go,” Noctis says fervently, “Ignis, go yourself. We’ll all feel better if you do.”

“Thank you,” Ignis breathes, “The two of us will meet you at the Citadel.”

Ignis leaves as quickly as he came but Nyx can't blame him.

Gladio offers Libertus a hand and helps him up to his feet, his legs are unsteady but after a moment he gets his feet under him more confidently. Gladio stays close to his side, hand on his arm.

“Can you stand?” Noct asks him.

For a moment Nyx thinks about lying and letting Gladio and Libertus to help him to his feet. He can stand on one leg, he’s sure, but the entire rouse will fall apart the moment he tries to move.

“No,” Nyx admits, pride smarting.

Noct _startles_ , hands fluttering inches away from his body.

“Why not?”

Nyx nods at the woman lying on the ground a half dozen feet away. There’s a trickles blood trailing from her nose but her chest is breathing so Nyx supposes Noct didn’t kill her.

“She broke my leg,” Nyx says.

Noct turns to glower at her unconscious form.

“Should have hit her harder,” Noct mutters.

Gladio and Libertus laugh. Nyx looks on at his boyfriend in _awe_.

He shouldn't have risked it, he must have flouted a hundred rules to be here. Nyx wonders how many toes Noct stepped on today.

For him.

The med-team bustles in and Nyx all but passes out from renewed pain as they brace his leg and his hand to heave him up onto a stretcher. Noct barges his way into the ambulance though and so stubbornly insists he be allowed to not only travel in the same vehicle as Nyx but the same _gurney_ that some how they give in.

A lot of toes, Nyx thinks.

Nyx is transferred into the narrow bed with his leg supported up by straps and his head and shoulders supported by the glory that is Noct’s _lap_ , the princes fingers pleasantly trailing over the uninjured parts of his scalp without a care for the grime.

“Sorry you had to come rescue me,” Nyx says as Noct’s finger traces around the line of his brow.

Noct snorts, “You’d do the same for me.”

Nyx hums. “Yeah but -”

“Don’t be all macho,” Noct teases, “We can save each other, okay?”

Nyx laughs but the movement jostles some part of him that hurts - all, all of him hurts - and he breaks off with a short cough.

“Careful,” Noct reprimands, still smiling.

“What?” Nyx asks, catching something akin to mischief at the corner of Noct’s mouth.

“They’re totally putting you on bed rest,” Noct says.

Nyx groans, “No, no - this was punishment enough, surely.” Though, to be quite honest, _some_ time in a bed right now feels like it would be a dream right now.

“Make you a deal,” Noct says, “I’ll rest in the bed with you.”

Nyx snaps his mouth shut.

“The whole time?” he asks.

Noct smirks, “The whole time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I don’t know who invited the 'Nyx gets tortured’ fic to NyxNoct Week either. But the second part of this is going to be almost all fluff, I promise. Maybe a little spicy too.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx frowns, glares really, down at his hand, fingers trembling as he tries, tries, tries to summon magic into his palm.  
> “The doctor said -”  
> “I don’t care,” Nyx snaps and he clenches his hand into a fist and slams it against the bed.  
> Noct doesn’t flinch or let himself feel offended. Nyx isn’t upset with him.  
> “Sorry,” Nyx say softly, “I’m sorry.”  
> “It’s okay,” Noct says.  
> “No it’s not,” Nyx mutters, “I just - I’m not used to this.”  
> “Magic always came so easy for you,” Noct says simply.

“Pacing achieves nothing,” Ignis snaps.

Noct whirls on him, glaring and shakes off the hand Gladio tries to put on his shoulder.

“Noct,” Gladio says roughly - a warning.

Noct ignores him and walks past his retainers and right up to where Cor and Drautos are gathered together at a table, bent over a map of the city talking in low voices.

“Well?” he demands.

They exchange a look and then Cor peers past Noct to wave his retainers over.

“We think we found them,” Drautos admits.

“Well lets go,” Noct says eagerly, rocking back on his feet, “Where are they?”

“You’re _not_ going,” Gladio says firmly.

“Yes I am,” Noct retorts bristling.

Cor sighs, “Two of our most accomplished ‘Glaives were taken captive during what we thought was a routine check, Your Highness. The situation is obviously severe and you _will not_ be permitted into such a potentially dangerous situation.”

Nyx is _missing_. Nyx is probably hurt, taken somewhere away from Noct and he _has_ to help get him back. He knew something was up before they left, Noct could _feel_ it that afternoon the moment Drautos said that they were sending these particular 'Glaives on a _short mission._

Noct squares his shoulders, “And how exactly do you plan on stopping me, Marshal?”

~

Nyx leans against an impressive motorcycle with a helmet resting against his hip.

“Of course you have a motorcycle,” Noct mutters, rolling his eyes.

Nyx doesn’t even look offended, he just _smiles_.

“You ever been on one?” Nyx asks him.

“Of course not,” Noct tells him, “Comes under _unnecessary risk_ I think you’ll find.”

Nyx holds out the helmet wordlessly.

Noct puts forward his hand and then retracts it.

“What,” Nyx goads, “You think I’m gonna tell you Dad or something?”

Noct snatches the helmet from him and turns it over in his hands a little nervously. It’s one of the open fronted ones with no visor and Noct can already imagine the win whipping against his face.

“Are you scared?” Nyx asks and Noct looks up sharply but Nyx isn’t teasing him now, he looks genuinely concerned.

Noct shakes his head. He’s really not. Not about the motorcycle.

“Where are we going?” Noct asks him.

“Anywhere you want,” Nyx says easily.

Noct smiles and ducks his head. Noct doesn’t think he _cares_ where they go as long as it’s Nyx taking him.

Nyx takes the helmet out of his hands and spins it over, lifting it up until he can slide it carefully over Noct’s head. He chuckles when it settles, Noct’s hair pushed over the front of his face and Nyx wiggles his fingers under the helmet to push it out of the way. Nyx takes Noct’s chin in his hand and tilts his face upwards.

“Okay?” Nyx asks.

Noct nods, raising one of his hands to grip the front of Nyx’s leather jacket.

Nyx’s eyes flicker to Noct’s mouth and back up to his eyes.

“Okay?” he asks again.

Noct goes up on his tiptoes and Nyx dips down and then they’re kissing for the very first time.

~

There’s a run of low windows right along the edge of the ground, glass frosted and impossible to detect anything of note through. Noct doesn’t understand why they’re not just smashing through it into the room below where they believe Nyx and Libertus are being held.

“They’ve found a hatch,” Ignis tells him, “Try for a little patience.”

Patience? _Patience_? They’ve been missing for _hours_ \- almost an entire _day_. Astrals know what’s happened to them.

Noct summons his engine blade and paces to the window.

“Noctis,” Ignis scolds.

“Two minutes,” he says, “Two minutes and then I’m going down there.”

Gladio shifts uncomfortably. Ignis sighs.

“You can open the way for the ‘Glaive,” Ignis concedes, “But please don’t go in yourself until we’ve established what’s going on.”

“I’ll grab Pelna and Luche,” Gladio says quietly, for Iggy’s benefit Noct's sure.

Two minutes pass and they’re seemingly no closer to getting the main hatch open but Noct _is_ flanked on either side by two of his fathers elite soldiers.

Noctis looks back over his shoulder. To his surprise Ignis gives him a quick nod, “Stay focused please. No matter what you see.”

Gladio summons his broadsword.

“Remember the deal,” he says roughly.

Noct draws electricity into his hand, letting it crackle and expand. The Kingsglaive soldiers edge back a little and Noct releases the energy all at once into the glass and every pane shatters immediately in a cacophony of noise that makes his ears _ring_.

Ducking down Noct peers through the now clear space and his eyes fall at once on three figures. Nyx, _poor Nyx_ , restrained against the wall with his arms at strange angles. Libertus opposite him with a smallish woman crouched over him, pressing whatever is in her hand against Lib’s throat.

Noctis sees red and he throws his sword right at her, body following half a second later.

It’s a bit of a blur after that.

-

Noct carefully combs through Nyx’s hair and gently as he’s ever done anything in his whole life and tilts Nyx's head slightly so he has a little more room to re-braid the hair behind his ear.

There’s a gentle tap on the door and Noct looks up just in time to see Ignis poke his head inside.

“Hey,” Noct says quietly, “Prompto is he -”

“Here,” comes the voice of the man in question, sliding into the room on Iggy’s heels.

Noct exhales with relief.

“You didn’t see anything strange?” Noct asks him, voice still hushed.

Prompto shakes his head, coming closer, “I didn’t even know anything was going on until Iggy barged into work like his ass was on fire.”

Ignis clears his throat and Prompto laughs quietly.

Then he punches Noct in the arm.

“Tell me about this stuff next time, yeah?”

“It was a security risk, darling,” Ignis soothes him, “Even before we knew you were a potential target it wasn’t safe to bring you in.”

Prompto pouts but he leans into Iggy’s side when he wraps an arm around his waist. Noctis smiles weakly and goes back to sorting out Nyx’ hair.

“How is he?” Prompto whispers.

“Fixed the worst of it but some of the breaks will have to finish off naturally. They’re more worried about the poison though.”

“A large dosage?” Ignis checks.

Noct shakes his head, “More a low one, just _continuously_. Libertus says some sort of fog knocked them out and then he thinks Nyx was under it’s influence the whole time.”

“But _why_?” Prompto asks.

“Pain, I imagine,” Ignis says.

Noct shakes his head again, “Libertus says it stopped their magic.”

“Ah,” Ignis says, “I did wonder how they managed to keep them under control.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Prompto asks.

Noct doesn’t quite no how to answer that. All of Nyx’s wounds will heel, his leg in a couple days, his hand in around a week. But his magic. His _magic_. Neither the doctor or the Glaive healer or his _father_ had been able to tell if Nyx would get it back.

“I hope so,” Noct whispers.

~

Normally Nyx is the one that sneaks them out places, finds them a quiet corner of the Citadel or steals Noct away for a clandestine evening hidden in plain view on the streets of Insomnia.

It turns out that really Nyx has just earned Iggy’s trust so there’s not actually that much in the way of sneaking and just a lot of careful planning and hoop jumping. Noct thinks both realities are sweet.

Noct doesn’t want to go far because technically Nyx is working right now but Noct warned Gladio so he’s covering his dad and if Nyx is with _him_ then it balances out.

He's pretty sure, anyway.

At least that’s what Noct tells himself as he pushes open a door and drags Nyx behind him into a little disused office six doors away from them grand hall holding the official Citadel new years celebration.

“Have we talked about you in that suit?” Nyx asks.

Noct blushes and spins around, backing up into the wall furthest from the door and pulling Nyx after him.

“Shut up,” he murmurs.

Noct actually quite likes this suit - as suit goes - dark with fine pinstripes and well fitting without anything stupidly ostentatious like his cape.

Nyx steps right into his body and dips to nose at his jaw.

“I bet _you_ look good in a suit,” Noct muses, tilting his head back further.

Nyx hums, “Maybe. Next year I could come as your _date_ and we could find out.”

Nyx is probably just teasing him but still Noct’s heart clenches. Still he breathes out an earnest, “I’d like that.”

In the main hall the crowd begins to count down from ten, the swell of voices clear and even from here.

“Happy New Year,” Nyx tells him gently and Noct cups his jaw and pulls him down into a desperate kiss to ring in his new year the best way possible.

~

Nyx frowns, glares really, down at his hand, fingers trembling as he tries, tries, _tries_ to summon magic into his palm.

“The doctor said -”

“I don’t _care_ ,” Nyx snaps and he clenches his hand into a fist and slams it against the bed.

Noct doesn’t flinch or let himself feel offended. Nyx isn’t upset with _him_.

“Sorry,” Nyx say softly, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Noct says.

“No it’s not,” Nyx mutters, “I just - I’m not used to this.”

“Magic always came so easy for you,” Noct says simply.

Nyx nods and raises his other hand too, gently clenching and relaxing his fingers slowly. It’s recovered well, all things considered. Nyx says he’s not in any pain and the mobility is coming back faster than anyone had expected.

Because Nyx is _stubborn_.

Noct pulls back the blanket on Nyx’s bed feeling buoyed by the smile that split’s Nyx’s face when he realises what’s happening. Nyx’s leg was healed in almost not time so Noct doesn’t even worry about it when he climbs right in Next to Nyx and throws his thigh over Nyx’s, arm wrapping over his torso and propping his chin on his chest.

“Hello there,” Nyx says kissing his forehead.

“Keeping a promise,” Noct reminds him.

Nyx wraps his better arm around Noct’s shoulder and tugs him further up his body so Noct takes advantage of his new position and presses his nose into the the edge of Nyx’s jaw. Nyx laughs and the sound fills Noct with such deep contentment Noct thinks he could easily curl up on Nyx’s chest like a cat and fall asleep. He thinks Nyx would probably let him too.

Instead Noct strokes his hand down Nyx’s chest and teases his fingers under the edge of Nyx’s waistband.

Nyx makes and inquisitive sound in the back of his throat.

“You know you’re more than magic, right?” Noct asks him.

“I know,” Nyx says, “It’s just -”

“And even if it never comes back you’re still valuable, you’re still important.”

Noct shifts his hands lower, stroking over the trail of dark hair. Nyx swallows and it’s _loud_ in the quiet room.

“I guess,” Nyx murmurs, “I fought before I had it -”

“Exactly,” Noct says, “Exactly.”

And he rewards Nyx by slipping his hand the rest of the way down and wrapping his fingers around him.

Nyx hips jerk and then he chuckles, pressing his mouth to Noct’s hair.

“You’re actually going to jerk me off in the hospital aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

\- - -

Noct isn’t going to say it out loud because encouraging Nyx is a _terrible_ idea right now but Noct kind of agrees with him and thinks the doctors are being kind of dumb and they should let him leave.

Noct doesn’t think he should go back to duty or anything, no no no, what he really wants to do lay Nyx out in _his_ bed where it’s comfier and Iggy can make the decent food in his kitchen and Prompto can provide and endless stream of _re-cooperation media_ as he calls it. Gladio can come over to make sure Nyx does his rehab properly and almost everything Noct cares about will be safe and sound in one place.

Unfortunately Nyx’s blood test didn’t come back completely clean this morning so they’re confining him to his hospital bed for another day.

Nyx is _sulking_ and Noct thinks it’s _adorable_.

“Shut up,” Nyx mutters when Noct laughs but he lifts his mouth to meet Noctis for a kiss anyway.

“Tomorrow,” Noct says, “They said tomorrow.”

“They said that yesterday,” Nyx mutters and he folds his arms over his chest and turns his head to one side.

 _Sulking_.

Noct should probably find it off-putting, unattractive and childish but instead he’s hurriedly kicking off his shoes and pulling back the thin blanket covering his boyfriend and scrambling right up onto the bed and Nyx’s lap.

“I’m fine,” Nyx says sullenly, “You don’t have to try and make me feel better.”

“I’m not doing this for _you_ ,” Noct mutters and shifts about until he’s draped entirely over Nyx’s body; legs, hips chest - face pressed into his neck, “Tell me if I’m too heavy,” he says into Nyx’s skin.

Nyx laughs, “Never going to happen.”

Though it _had_ happened.

Nyx's first day in the hospital had been _awful_ because Nyx really _couldn’t_ handle Noct sleeping in the bed with him, every point of contact with his body a sharp jolt of pain. Noct had ended up hunched over in a chair beside the bed, back aching as he tried to get as close as possible without getting in the way.

Noct can’t wait until they’re in a full bed, Nyx curled up along his back with his strong arms around him.

Nyx’s hand sneaks up under his t-shirt, hand warm against his back as it traces the knobs of Noct’s spine.

“Thanks for staying with me,” Nyx says softly.

“Where else was I going to be?” Noct asks.

“I dunno,” Nyx says airily and then his fingers tickle against Noct’s ribs, “Training maybe. _Meetings_.”

Noct snorts, “I think I proved I don’t _need_ any training when I pulled your ass out of the fire, thank you very much.”

Nyx tickles him in earnest then and as much as Noct tries to keep it down his laughter quite drowns out the knock on the door a few minutes later.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Noct’s dad says then.

Nyx startles so badly his shoulder smacks into Noct’s forehead hard enough it makes Noct’s eyes water. Nyx’s hands grab him then and it takes a second for Noct to realise that Nyx is _not_ scrambling to check he’s okay but is instead trying to push Noct away from him.

“Sir,” Nyx gasps, “Sorry, I -”

Nyx grabs onto Noct’s hips and tries to bodily lift Noct off of him but Noct jabs him in the armpit, glowering until he lets go.

Nobody, not even the _King_ is going to get in between Noct and the cosy nap he’d just seen in his future.

Their eyes meet and Nyx stares at him, wide-eyed and _terrified_. Noct glances from Nyx to his Dad and shrugs, mouthing _what’s the big deal_. Nyx gestures to the limited space between them, the way Nyx is trapped between Noct’s thighs and raises his eyes brows.

Noct shrugs again, Regis laughs.

“Hey, Dad,” Noct says casually and he starts to go about readjusting the blankets over them and laying himself over Nyx once more.

“Noctis,” his Dad says, “I’ve been missing you in council deliberations, son.”

Noct shrugs, shifting his legs so one of them lies between Nyx’s, “Had more important things to do.”

The King laughs again, “Indeed. Now I won’t stay long, ‘Glaive Ulric, but I did want to come in and see you now that I understand you’re on the mend and thank you for your exemplary efforts in protecting my son.”

Nyx’s hand finds his hip under the blanket, more gently this time and give him an affectionate squeeze.

“I would do it again, sir,” Nyx says.

“I know,” Regis says, “The Kingsglaive anxiously awaits your return.”

Noctis clears his throat pointedly.

“Ah - but not too soon, of course.”

“Thank you, sir,” Nyx says.

“Now, I’ll leave you to your rest. Though, Noctis?”

Noct _hmms_ to let his Dad know he’s listening.

“Perhaps you ought to bring Nyx around for dinner sometime soon?”

Nyx tenses slightly underneath him and Noct smiles.

“Sure thing,” Noct says, “When Nyx is better.”

“Wonderful. I’ll see you both soon. Rest well, Nyx.”

The door opens and closes once more and Nyx goes soft as cotton wool underneath him.

“You’re a little shit,” Nyx mutters.

Noct turns his face more into Nyx’s neck and kisses his throat.

“S’not like he didn’t already know,” Noct reminds him, “Newspapers took care of that.”

“Yeah, but -”

Noct raises up on his elbow turns Nyx’s head towards him with a hand on his jaw.

“Don’t make me say it,” Noct mumbles.

Nyx smirks, “But I’m sick.” And he forces a pout.

Noct dips down and presses his mouth to Nyx’s, sighing when his boyfriend sneaks a hand into his hair to hold him against him.

“I love you,” Noct mumbles, face warming.

Nyx brushes his nose down the length of Noct’s.

“Look at that, I’m magically cured.”

Noct _hmphs_ and dips to kiss Nyx again just so he can bite his bottom lip in reprimand. Nyx laughs.

“I love you, too,” he says.

\- - -

“You really feel okay?” Noct checks. He’s got his arm wrapped around Nyx’s waist so he can at least _feel_ like he’s helping even though Nyx is absolutely up and moving under his own volition and nothing else.

“I feel great,” Nyx promises. He hits the button to take them up to Noct’s floor and then warps that arm around his shoulders. He brushes a kiss over Noct’s hair and Noct presses closer to his chest, relishing in the feel of Nyx’s body against his while not restricted to a hospital bed.

Not that Noct doesn’t _like_ being horizontal with Nyx, of course.

Nyx’s blood test came back clean this morning, all lingering traces of that poison finally gone. They think they’ve _finally_ cracked the criminals that had assaulted him and Libertus in the first place too, so the security alert currently blanketing all the people in Noct’s life should be lifted soon. Though really the only person to notice a difference is Prompto - the only one of them _not_ used to a Crownsguard tail.

Nyx still can’t summon his weapons though and that’s _concerning_ but everyone seems to just think it’s a matter of time.

“How great?” Noct asks, looking up at him from under his eyelashes.

Nyx smirks, “How about I show you later?”

The elevator dings and the doors open, still wrapped up together they make their way over to Noct’s front door. It opens easily under Noct’s hand, Ignis and Prompto already inside waiting for them.

“You’re here!” Prompto cries and he races across the apartment to meet them by the front door. Ignoring his best-friend completely he throws his arms around Nyx’s middle, effectively barging Noct out of the way.

Nyx chuckles and ruffles Prompto’s hair, returning the hug easily.

“You keeping safe, Blondie?” Nyx asks.

“Yeah,” Prompto chirps stepping back so they have space to take off their shoes, “Though I won’t be mad when there’s not some beefy dude in full uniform following me around the cafe.”

“It’s for your own good, love,” Ignis calls from further inside, “Noct - is this your only lighter?”

“Huh?” Noct says and when he glances at Prompto he flushes and says quietly, “Tell him not to worry about it.”

With the other two trailing behind him Noct makes his way over to the dining area where Ignis is stood by next to a collection of things that are obviously Prompto’s college work, resolutely attempting to get a flame to appear at the end of a lighter. In his other hand is a small jar candle that seems to be the source of his frustration.

“Prompto wanted to burn this while he studies,” Ignis says, “But this damned thing doesn’t work.”

“If I had another one you’d know about it,” Noct says.

Ignis sighs and sets the lighter onto the table. He turns the candle over in his hand, glaring down at it so intently Noct wouldn’t be surprised it Iggy managed to set it on fire with just his eyes.

“Here,” Nyx says holding out his hand and Ignis, seemingly beyond hope, passes it over.

Nyx holds it safely in his left hand and then flexes his right, a tiny ball of flame forming in his palm that he passes down to his fingertip and uses to light the candle.

Nyx passes the candle over to a dumbstruck Prompto with a smile and then seems to realise that everyone is staring at him.

“What?” Nyx asks.

Prompto gives an awkward laugh and pulls the candle up closer to his face, inhaling the first wisps of orange and cinnamon.

“Well,” Ignis says, “I suppose that settles the matter of your magic.”

Nyx blinks and the looks down at his hands, a moment later a kukri shimmers to life in each one.

“Huh,” Nyx says. And then he grins.

Noct throws himself up and into Nyx’s arms and, of course, he catches him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates and incomprehensible rambling found @Ginger_El_ on Twitter.


End file.
